


Si Tan Solo Hubiera Alguna Persona Aquí Que Te Amara

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, no beta we die like variously gendered people
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: –Estoy decepcionado, doctor Senku, en verdad lo estoy, –suspiró– pero si en verdad quieres saberlo, te lo diré de una manera incluso un chimpancé comprendería: el señor Gen te ha traicionado.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Si Tan Solo Hubiera Alguna Persona Aquí Que Te Amara

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que esto era un fic de Gen!malvado basado en algunas escenas que se me ocurrieron cuando estaba tratando de dormir, pero cuando estaba escribiendo esto me sentí mal, así que lo puse triste... No sé si eso fue mejor o peor. Lo siento ;-;
> 
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516799)

_Ahora no._

Era un mantra que Senku había comenzado a repetir dentro de su cabeza cada vez que Gen estaba cerca.

Todo comenzó con el observatorio, o al menos, eso era lo que diría si alguien le preguntaba. Realmente no quería pensar en _cuando_ inició exactamente porque entonces él se vería inmerso en sus recuerdos desde la primera vez que se conocieron y analizaría cada pequeña interacción en busca de una respuesta que no era importante. Al menos, no por ahora.

Referirse al observatorio como un punto fundamental en su relación era lo suficientemente satisfactorio. Después de todo, fue hasta entonces que todavía podía creer que Gen trataría de traicionarlo y fue gratamente sorprendido cuando no solo no lo hizo, sino que también le dio lo que probablemente era el regalo más significativo que había recibido desde que fue revivido.

Después de eso, estaba seguro de que esos estúpidos sentimientos solo crecieron, lenta, pero constantemente, mientras Gen permanecía a su lado, haciendo preguntas incluso si no siempre entendía sus respuestas, dando una mano siempre que podía a pesar de sus quejas por el trabajo, sonriendo y leyendo su mente casi sin esfuerzo.

Secretamente Senku culpaba a su mala suerte de esto, porque, por supuesto, él, que nunca había sentido algo parecido al amor antes, tuvo que enamorarse en el peor momento posible. Porque ese era el problema principal, ¿no? Primero tuvo que enfocarse en detener a Tsukasa, ahora tenía que revivir la humanidad, y después tendría que ir a la luna para derrotar a Whyman y asegurarse de que nunca los volviera a atacar. No había tiempo para que su mente pensara en la sonrisa de Gen o en lo bien que se sentiría abrazarlo.

Y Gen también lo sabía y, si sus acciones eran algún indicio, probablemente se sentía de la misma manera. Así que en vez de cruzar la línea que Senku cuidadosamente había dibujado, él simplemente permanecía a su lado sin siquiera reconocer lo que ambos sabían.

Era mejor así.

Una vez que todo hubiera terminado podrían disfrutar de lo que sentían.

Pero ahora no.

***

Pero las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado.

¿Cuándo lo han hecho alguna vez?

Iban a capturar a Xeno y asegurar su victoria, pero en cambio, incluso antes de que pudieran enviar a Tsukasa, Ukyo, Hyoga y Suika a su misión, fueron capturados por el enemigo, en un repentino ataque que fue tanto abrumador como inesperado. Fue como si supieran exactamente dónde atacar, quiénes eran sus mejores guerreros y todos los escondites de su barco.

–Nunca me uniré a ti y buena suerte para descubrir la fórmula de la despetrificación –fueron las palabras de Senku cuando Xeno finalmente fue a visitarlo a su aislada celda.

Después de su captura, Senku fue separado del resto de sus amigos, lo que solo podía significar que sabían exactamente quién era.

–No es como si no pudiera hacerlo –Senku sabía que eso era cierto, pero en este momento era la única carta ganadora que le quedaba–. Pero ya la sé, me la dijo el propio señor Gen.

Senku sintió que se le congelaba la sangre.

La pieza final cayó en su lugar.

Debieron haberse dado cuenta de que lo que Gen dicho sobre Taiju siendo su líder científico no era más que una gran mentira y como resultado habían descubierto que era un espía. ¿Lo habrían torturado para obtener información? Eso sin duda explicaría su ataque exitoso y casi sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, la mente de Senku no podía concentrarse en eso. Se sentía mareado, pensando en lo podrían haberle hecho a Gen para extraer toda esa información, y lo más importante, si él seguiría vivo tras dejar de ser útil para ellos.

–¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

–Estás enojado, eso no se ve elegante en ti –comentó Xeno con diversión evidente en su voz.

–Responde la maldita pregunta, ¡¿qué le hicieron a Gen?!

Xeno tuvo la dignidad de parecer sorprendido por su arrebato.

Pero luego sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con algo que Senku solo pudo reconocer como lástima.

–Realmente jugó contigo, ¿eh? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el niño que siempre me escribía hablando de la importancia de ser racional y lógico se enamoraría de la fuente de su propia perdición?

–¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! –nunca se había sentido así antes. Sus puños temblaban mientras los apretaba con una fuerza que dejaba sus nudillos prácticamente blancos.

Tampoco ayudaba que Xeno se negara a darle respuestas claras.

–Estoy decepcionado, doctor Senku, en verdad lo estoy, –suspiró– pero si en verdad quieres saberlo, te lo diré de una manera incluso un chimpancé comprendería: el señor Gen te ha traicionado.

–¡Ja! ¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso? –¿qué estaba tratando de lograr? Ya habían ganado. ¿Era esta una especie de táctica psicológica para asegurarse de que se hubiera rendido por completo? ¿O una forma retorcida de terminar de “romper su espíritu”?

–Es peor de lo que pensaba –murmuró Xeno, casi sonaba preocupado–. Entiendo que puede ser encantador, es un mentiroso verdaderamente elegante, pero ser así de ciego...

–Si esa es la verdad, ¿dónde está? –cualquiera que sea el juego que Xeno quería jugar, no le importaba. En este momento, quería saber que Gen estaba bien. Que Gen no estaba...

Los ojos calculadores de Xeno lo miraron, buscando una respuesta para una pregunta que no había expresado. Su suspiro de decepción dejó en claro que no le gustó lo que encontró.

–Muy bien, lo llamaré si eso te tranquiliza. Tal vez entonces podamos tener una conversación adecuada –tan pronto como esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la mente de Senku comenzó a contar los segundos, probablemente en un intento desesperado por calmarse.

Si Xeno estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces Gen estaba vivo. Probablemente herido, pero lo suficientemente sano como para que pudiera ir hasta las celdas... ¿o tal vez lo cargarían? Senku definitivamente no quería pensar en eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes del regreso de Xeno. Escuchó sus pesados pasos por el pasillo, acompañados de otros más ligeros que reconoció al instante.

Gen estaba a salvo, pero el alivio duró poco.

Cuando llegaron, Xeno tenía una expresión ilegible en su rostro, pero Senku no se molestó en descifrarla. En este momento, solo podía concentrarse en Gen, quien estaba de pie detrás de Xeno.

Similar a cómo solía moverse a su alrededor.

No se sentía bien.

–Vaya, vaya, Senku-chan~ No sabía que me echabas tanto de menos –dijo Gen sonriendo como si estuvieran de vuelta en la aldea hablando de su próximo gran proyecto y no atrapados por un enemigo extranjero.

Se veía… bien. Demasiado bien.

Senku inmediatamente se sintió culpable por pensar eso.

Sin embargo, la parte racional de su mente ya estaba buscando pistas, cualquier pista, de que Gen estaba o había estado en peligro.

Porque eso era, ¿cierto?

–Me imagino que querrán un poco de privacidad para hablar –la voz de Xeno lo sobresaltó–. Regresaré más tarde –agregó. Senku no estaba seguro de si eso era una advertencia dirigida a Gen o a él.

–Está bien, ya se fue. Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme qué está pasando?

–Debo decir, Senku-chan, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso –respondió Gen con un suspiro dramático.

–Gen no tienes que seguir con esta farsa, Xeno ya se ha ido –estaba seguro, había contado sus pasos y sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo le llevaba entrar y salir.

–Me temo que esto no es una farsa, Senku-chan –rió Gen, haciéndole sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Senku apretó la mandíbula, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, buscando una señal de que estaba mintiendo, de que tal vez aún tenía miedo de ser escuchado por el enemigo.

Quizás eso era. Incluso si Xeno se había ido, todavía podía tener algún tipo de micrófono primitivo escondido por allí para escucharlos.

Pero, de ser así, Gen le habría dado una señal.

Él siempre fue bueno para improvisar.

–Entonces explícamelo, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando estábamos luchando contra Tsukasa o… Mozu o Ibara?

–Tú y yo sabemos que ninguno de los isleños habría sido benevolente conmigo una vez que hubieran logrado sus objetivos, y con respecto a Tsukasa-chan, admito que fue una apuesta arriesgada, pero tú eras la opción más conveniente. Claro, Tsukasa-chan tenía fuerza bruta, pero dale un invierno o dos y me habría muerto por una neumonía o peor sin tu ciencia a mano.

Su estómago se retorció un poco más.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me has estado ayudando tanto?

–¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejarte morir y perder todo por lo que he trabajado?

–¡Aún así, tú... no tenías que-!

–¿No tenía que _qué_ exactamente? ¿Asegurar mi posición? ¿Sentarme cerca de ti para fomentar un sentido de solidaridad? ¿Comentar sobre lo que haces para mantenerte interesado? Cuando dijiste que leíste mi libro, ¿lo decías en serio o no prestaste atención en absoluto?

–Pero... pero el observatorio –habló sin pensar, volviendo una vez más a ese momento al que se aferraba como si fuera un bote salvavidas.

–¿Hablas en serio? ¿Alguna vez consideraste que nunca se trató de ti?

–¿De qué estás hablando? –sabía que no debía hacer más preguntas, que sería mejor si simplemente le dijera que se fuera. Pero no podía. Necesitaba encontrar una falacia en lo que estaba diciendo, una señal entre toda esa fría racionalidad que probara que todos esos años habían sido más que una gran mentira.

–Evidentemente los aldeanos te aman y puedo entender por qué. Llegaste de la nada en toda su gloria científica, curaste a su preciosa sacerdotisa y luego resultaste ser el hijo de uno de sus queridos fundadores. Toda una entrada, ¿no? Sin embargo, yo, que era un extraño y ex espía del enemigo, tenía que ganar su confianza, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que pretender ser ciegamente leal a su adorado jefe? Ni siquiera fue tan difícil, solo tuve que ir y decir “tengo una idea, vamos a hacer una sorpresa para nuestro querido Senku-chan” y boom, ¡ya no me veían como una amenaza en absoluto!

–¿Q-qué? Pero pensé que tú...

–¿Pensaste que yo _qué_ , Senku-chan? –Gen rió con crueldad, antes de negar con la cabeza–. No me digas que en verdad creíste que sentía algo por ti.

Senku no respondió, no necesitaba hacerlo. Su rostro era probablemente todo lo que Gen necesitaba.

–Aww, lo siento, Senku-chan, eres dulce, pero siempre he tenido mis ojos en el lado ganador. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que te lo dije cuando nos conocimos –dijo Gen apoyando su barbilla en su mano–. Tu ciencia solía ser el arma suprema, pero ahora ya no es el caso, ¿verdad? –continuó, ignorando la figura temblorosa de Senku–. Entonces, sin resentimientos, ¿verdad?

Si no fuera por el hablar continuo de Gen, la habitación estaría fría y casi sin sonido.

–Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no te matarán si te portas bien, así que dale a Xeno-chan lo que te pide y todo estará bien.

***

En su camino de regreso a su habitación, cortesía de Xeno, pudo sentir las miradas en su espalda. Algunas eran de puro odio y decepción de sus antiguos aliados, otras de sospecha y desconfianza de los nuevos.

Pero su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro. Esto no era nada nuevo para él.

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo a salvo en la privacidad de su habitación, Gen dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y permitió que su máscara cayera.

Finalmente estaba hecho.

De esta forma, los soldados de Xeno y sus armas no dañarían a nadie.

Lo odiaban, sin duda, pero estaban a salvo y eso era lo único que importaba.

–Lo siento, Senku-chan –murmuró sentándose en el suelo y envolviéndose a sí mismo con sus brazos.

Una vez más, estaba solo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión 😊  
> Puedes encontrarme también en [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) e [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) como @fieryjeanne


End file.
